I'm not crazy Yet
by Teen-Wolf-Love-926
Summary: When L sends Mello and Matt to the states to live like normal kid what woll happen when they meet Nicole a broken and damaged young girl. i suck at summaries but give it a chance no yaio t for lanuage please review!


Summer. Summer was finally here. Hear to release me from the hell that was the all-girls school I had went to. So long I wasn't going back couldn't if I wanted to it was so damn expensive. Next year I would be going to the public school but I wasn't worrying myself over that. No, I had something else to worry about. My mother had told me that we would be having some people staying with us. Apparently, they were like really smart from an orphanage in England and that the orphanage leader thought it would do them good to get away and live like real kids. I however was not looking forward toward it; I had a history with anxiety, social anxiety to be exact, yes the fear of people also known as agoraphobia. So the idea of have new people come into my house was not appealing no it was downright terrifying.

They were supposed to be arriving with-in the week and my mother was getting the house ready. They were going to be staying in our basement so she was playing Miss Betty fricken homemaker and it was making me sick. She bust into my room "I just got a call they'll be here tomorrow" she said and I simply nodded. Tomorrow was Tuesday the day I had my riding lessons meaning I world go home until after they were her e and I'd be a mess when they first saw me. _So much for first impressions_ I thought to myself.

I awoke to the sun shining in my window and I instantly had a feeling odd reed today's the day. My mooring passed quickly making food for my brother and me. My aunt would be here at 3 to take me to my lesson. I rode weekly at lessons but I was finding myself craving more so I began looking at getting a horse of my own. The lesson was a fun trail but as we returned to the barn, I felt my chest tighten. I'd be going home soon and facing some strange unknown. My breath hitched I had to fight it I quickly untaked and got my things together. The attack was getting harder to push away. When I saw my aunt's car, I was shaking. I stopped blocked everything out and focused on my breathing slowly in and out. Once I was, clamed down I got into the car and headed for home. We pulled up all too soon; I looked like I had rolled on a dirt road. I got in the garage, took off my boots tired to fix myself, and soon gave up. I walked up the stair to the kitchen but was greeted by just my mother. I gave her a questioning look, "their flight was delayed," she explained. Good I had time to get ready I got a shower and dressed in black shorts and a black tank top. Brushing my hair and just letting it be, it would curl when it dried. I heard the sound of a car pulling up outside, show time.

I made my way downstairs as my mother was opening the door. There stood an older man with gray hair and a young man hunched with raven black hair. He looked at me it felt like he was evaluating me or something. When he was done, he nodded to me giving me a smile well it was more of a smirk. He spoke in a low voice "they are getting their things from the car" he explained. My mother had my brother take them through the garage and show them to where they'd be staying. Apparently, the man, who I had found out, was named L, wanted to speak with my mother and me. We sat at the kitchen table, well three of u did L however crouched in a chair. "I feel it is important for you to know a few things about the two boys "this must be for my benefit because I was sure my mother already knew. "Miheal prefers to go by Mello and is second in becoming my successor" I had found out he was a world famous detective "but he is so focused of beating Near who is first to be the successor I feel he needs to live a little in a sense. He is so focued on beating Near and being in almost constant contact with him is not helping so that is way he was brought here. Mail who goes by Matt in third to becoming successor but would rather play video game that study I have no doubt he could overcome Near and Mello if he tried. He and Mello have been very close and I felt it would be best if they came together." I nodded taking all of this in. They had interested me and even knowing all that L had said they were both still shrouded in mystery. L turned to me staring me dead in the eye saying "and I feel that this will be mutually beneficial to both parties". My mother gave L a confused look but I knew completely. Somehow even though I had know him for mere minutes he knew already how broken I was as if he could see it in my eyes. Hell he probably could.

Just then we heard footsteps coming up the stairs the door opened revealing two boys my age. On way a tall lean boy who I assumed to be Matt given he held a game boy in his hands. He had long brown hair and was wearing a black and whit striped shirt with ripped jeans. And most strangely of all he had a pair of orange timed goggles on cover his eyes. The other boy was about the same height and was thin and wiry with long blond hair. He had striking blue eyes that seemed to look right through you. He wore a loose fitting black shirt and black pants. In his hand, he held a bar of chocolate. "Ah Mello, Matt welcome I assume all of your things are in the house?" Mello nodded and I could see he admire L from the look in his eyes. "Good you've already meet Justin and this in who will be caring for you" he gestured toward my mother "you can call me Chrissy" she said "and this in Nicole she is your age and I believe you will all get along well" I nodded to them it was all I could manage to do with Mello staring at me like I was a piece of meat. "Well I see all is settled I will be staying in a nearby hotel so call me if you need anything" he and Watir left leaving me with the biggest awkward moment ever.

Mello's POV

As L walked out, I looked over at the girl again. She was short (5'' 1') with curly brown hair falling past her shoulders. She made eye contact with me only to cast her gave down to her hands. I saw something flash in her eyes was it fear? "Hello I'm Mello," I said breaking the silence. I nudged matt who was focused on his game. "Oh I'm Matt" he said and then went back to his game. Her mother smiled "Who's hungery" she asked, that got Matt's atteion and I saw Nicole grin out of the corner of my eye. Her mother ordered pizza and it shortly arrived. We all ate and then Nicole gave us the tour.

Nicole's POV

Great just great my mom had left me to show them around. I got them from the basement and led them upstairs. "This is obviously the kitchen help yourself to anything when ever. My mom will be going shopping tomorrow so you can get what you want then I said my mom was getting a very generat check each month from L to take care of them." I continued to the living room. "Here's the living room you're free to watch whatever." As you can see, my mom didn't have a lot of rules. "Upstairs in my brother's room, my mom's room and my room as well as the shower. I expect you would like some time to get accustom to everything so yeah" I ended lamely effetely ending the tour. They went back to the basement and then returned shotly after Matt was going ot get a shower and mello was sitting in the living room. I was re-watching the latest episoid of teen wolf again. I was become annoyingly aware of mello's gaze and his ever presnt snapping of a choclte bar, trying to ignor it I focued on the TV. "Soooo" he said I jumped at the sound of his voice. "What's your story?" "My story?" I asked "Yeah I saw your boots in the garage when we got her leading me to believe you ride also you look like a mouse that has just come face-to-face with a hungey cat." Excuse me who the hell did he think he was coming in making assumions that were toally right like that. "First of all yes I do ride and second of all what the hell does it matter to you what my story is!" I was fuming just his few words had made memoires rise to the front of my consiouse memoies I had pished away. I got up and stormed up to my room flying past matt on my way. I closed the door behind me and slind down it tears stinging my eyes. _why did they leave me?_


End file.
